


The Truth Untold

by The_Great_Poison



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Poison/pseuds/The_Great_Poison
Summary: Ty decided that a short glance at the surface of the tarn would do; surely, too much information about the future could only breed misery..................Ty witnesses a fate so devastating; he decides to reach out to his former friend after three years of no contact.Will he be able to stop the inevitable from happening? Is fate really malleable?
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	1. Ty looks into the Dimmet Tarn

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the same as my favorite BTS song. I always thought of Kitty while listening to it because of how Ty's feelings are hidden or untold to Kit.

**The sky seemed to be clearing this morning after a week of incessant rain.**

Ty looked out of his window, noticing a long overdue ray of sunshine entering his room. On his lap, Irene- _his pet lynx_ -laid purring contently, as he pet her steadily. Livvy, his sister, had yet to return from her night-time ritual of roaming the Scholomance to bide her time when Ty slept. She had become careful with her movements since she had witnessed its impact on him, by limiting herself to roaming only within the Scholomance.

Ty sighed longingly at the rare and tiny glimpse of the Sun behind the thinning clouds. He missed his home- _the Los Angeles Institute_ -which had dependably bestowed him with the sight of the perennial sunrise over the Pacific, besides sandy beaches and the familiar palm trees.

The memory of the place brought up his longing for his family. He missed his brothers and sisters, every moment of the day, but had learnt to distract himself by dutifully abiding by his schedules. He had trained his mind to focus on his lessons and training at the Scholomance, which had been sufficient in occupying his mind for the past three years. With the prospect of his upcoming trip to home, he could not contain his thoughts about his home or family for long.

Ty was rudely awoken from his thoughts as Irene leaped from his lap to chase around a familiar, translucent silhouette. Livvy had finally returned from her "night-time hauntings", as she's been referring to them. She wished him " _Good Morning Ty-Ty_ " with a hearty smile. Livvy had not changed at all, obviously, in the past three years. She still claimed to love him, did not want to be separated from him and cared about their family.

As time had gone by, Ty was the one who had outgrown his gears and was religiously occupied with shaving his facial hair weekly. Moreover, he had also been the only one to develop a mix of guilt and resentment over outgrowing his twin sister. He felt a painful twinge in his heart now, looking at his sister who had not aged a day since that fateful day in Idris. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something and besides, Ty observed, she had a hint of excitement in her eyes.

He spoke " _Good Morning Livvy, Was there something interesting in your explorations last night?_ " She indulged in her news readily, " _You know the girls that live next to Anush's room: Aisha and Donna?_ "

Ty nodded recalling the friendly raven-haired and blonde couple. " _I overheard them talking about their trip to Dimmet Tarn yesterday. Out of the two, Donna was brave enough to glimpse into the Tarn for a few seconds and you know what she saw?_ " She paused and continued, " _She saw her estranged brother returning to their family in the future, a brother she had not seen for about 10 years. She is ecstatic and sending a message to her family. Magnus was right !!_ "

Ty didn't understand how Magnus figured into this. Livvy explained, " _Magnus told me once that the Tarn was cursed by a warlock to show one's future upon witnessing their reflection over it. It didn't work for me as I am a ghost with no definitive future. But, It might work for you_ " He gave her a wary look.

She insisted, " _Ty, consider the possibilities. We can try to understand the mysteries of the Dimmet Tarn. Additionally, a look into your future wouldn't hurt. If anything, knowing about the future might give us an advantage over the Cohort or any other enemies. What do you say?_ "

He thought, _I could never disappoint her_ , so he conceded, " _Let's go, if you insist_ ". Besides, it could prove to be a good distraction.

He stepped out into the fields surrounding the entrance to the Scholomance with Livvy closely gliding beside him. He noticed that all the trees in the distance looked to be weighed down by their rain-laden leaves. At least, there was a hint of sunlight illuminating their passage. He moved soundlessly, dodging the occasional branches in the way.

After a few minutes of relentless walking , they seemed to be approaching a well-lit clearing. Ty cleared the last pair of branches and let himself into the banks of Dimmet Tarn. This was the first time he had come back to the place after he had rescued Irene from here three years ago. Unlike the last time, he witnessed the tarn lit by steady sunlight, possible with the now clear sky.

He stood mesmerised by the lively appearance of the usually grim looking surface of water. The sunlight reflecting the surrounding trees on the water body's surface exuded serenity that betrayed its true nature. Livvy, beside him, was also taken with the new, appealing nature of the tarn. Ty noted how the name of the tarn- _Dimmet_ \- wouldn't suit its current appearance.

His sister edged towards the tarn and peered into it. "Still no future for a ghost, I guess", she sighed dramatically while returning to his side. She then looked up at him, expectantly.

Ty was apprehensive, thinking back to the classical tales of the grim plight that awaited the Greek heroes who encountered the mythical Fates. He recounted how various literatures warned about knowing one's fate and the subsequent, dire consequences that come with avoiding the undesirable.

His fingers were fluttering freely, reflective of his inner anxious self. But he wanted to be of help to his family and the new Clave, however possible, and made up his mind to ignore any indication of personal harm that the Tarn might show him.

He decided that a short glance at the surface of the tarn would do; **_surely, too much information about the future could only breed misery._**

He took measured steps toward the tarn and looked hesitantly into the surface of the well-lit but murky water. He gasped, he was looking at a moving image coming slowly into focus, instead of his reflection. Livvy came towards him and asked with concern, " _Are you okay, Ty? Do you see anything?_ " Ty noted that Livvy couldn't see and assured her with a nod.

He noticed that the vision was materialising into definitive shapes that he could recognize: trees and mountains in the background and in front of them he noticed with an alarm;

> He himself was in the foreground of the vision clinging desperately to someone. He focused on his own face in the future looking weary and unrecognisable, and his eyes...his familiar gray eyes were distraught with fear and worry, looking down at the frail body lying on his own lap.
> 
> There was too much blood; scarlet, contrasting his black gear and spilling out into the ground surrounding them.
> 
> Ty was petrified to even think of who the injured person could be in the vision.
> 
> He forced himself to lower his gaze towards the body, when he realised that it was a young man and not just anyone but a specific one with **golden curls** and **blue eyes**.
> 
> Ty realised with a jerk, it was **Kit** , his Kit, older than he remembered..... who was injured and bleeding heavily in Ty's arms and Kit..he.. he was smiling weakly up at him in the vision, despite his state.
> 
> Kit looked so fragile and his eyelids looked heavy, weary with the effort of remaining open. He was visibly straining to keep himself conscious in the future-Ty's arms.

The image started to flicker and change but Ty had had enough.

He pulled himself back in a sudden flurry of motions and collapsed onto his knees in the ground and tried to hopelessly crawl away from the Tarn. He could not push the image back, which seemed to be etched into his eyes now.

His eyes were now flooding with tears when he became aware of Livvy trying to comfort him. Her voice dripped with worry, " _Ty, what did you see? I'm here with you. It will be okay._ " She sounded distraught. Livvy started to apologize frantically, " _I'm sorry I made you do this, I'm sorry Ty..._ "

Ty was breathless and nauseated. He managed to only whisper " _Kit-_ " to her. He wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. He took off running, going as fast as his limbs could navigate through the forest.

He didn't stop until he reached his room and promptly let himself in and collapsed onto the rug on the floor. Irene, who was startled by his entrance, came towards him and wrapped herself around him. This grounded him to a certain extent and he noticed Livvy was now beside him too.

His sister looked helplessly for something to do. She blurted out, " _I'm sorry Ty.. I'm sorry. What should I do? Tell me._ " Ty shook his head slowly and pulled Irene up into his arms. He tried to steady his breath by concentrating on Irene's breathing. He resolved his jumbled thoughts and told Livvy, " _I'm fine. The vision cannot be true and may not come to pass._ "

Livvy looked at him incredulously and asked, " _You mentioned Kit earlier. Was the vision related to him? Does something happen to him?_ "

Ty would never lie to his sister; so he nodded weakly and proclaimed helplessly, " _The future is not definite. Isn't that right, Livvy? There must be a way...something that I can do.._ " He pulled out the silver chain around his neck and stroked the heron thoughtfully.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from lingering on the boy the chain had belonged to... **Kit**... **Christopher**. Ty's best friend, an outsider who had once understood him as much as or even more than his family. He remembered the lost boy who had reluctantly joined him and Livvy, gradually warmed up to them and had truly became an indispensable person in his life.

He realized that his sister was still awaiting an explanation but he was too startled to form coherent words. He told her, " _I need some time Livvy. I hope you understand._ " Livvy nodded and assured him that she would only be in the outside corridor before reluctantly leaving his side.

Ty stood up and fumbled to find Julian's lighter from his bedside table. He had always found comfort in clicking it. For the next few seconds, he concentrated only on the movement of his thumb and let his other fingers fly freely. His mind was being flooded with vivid memories: both comforting and painful; the very ones he had tried to suppress in the past couple of years.

Ty could not help but remember Kit, the Watson to his Sherlock, who had been his reliable and only comfort after his sister's death. Despite their last bitter encounter and the separation that ensued, he still cared a lot about Kit. Surely, he hadn't mentioned Kit's name to anyone besides Magnus, since he learnt that Kit didn't want to do anything with him. But, it didn't mean the boy had failed to occupy his mind from time to time.

**_Ty loved all kinds of mysteries and Christopher Herondale was the most intriguing of them all._ **

He had believed that the bond between him and Kit was incomparable and that the other boy had surely considered him as a friend too. But, despite everything they had gone through, Kit had chosen to leave him without a word of explanation or parting.

Ty had been heartbroken since his conversation with Magnus, when even the sliver of hope that he would see Kit again had vanished.

The months since then were a period of intense inner turmoil of confusion, despair and longing. Even thinking of Kit had left an inexplicable pang in his chest...talking about him was unthinkable. He had been actively avoiding any conversations about Kit with his family.

His brother Julian had asked once, if Ty had been missing Kit and he had answered " _Not more than usual_ " and left the room in a hurry with his headphones on. Livvy had prodded him with questions about Kit in the beginning but had given up due to a lack of response.

Then, she had visited Jem's home in Devon and had met Kit. Kit had then given his Heron pendant, the only heirloom from his mother, for Ty and Livvy's protection. Ty had failed to understand Kit's motivations behind such a generous gesture. He had thought wearily then, " _Kit Herondale is the most prominent yet elusive mystery of my life._ "

There were also other painful memories and thoughts that hovered over his consciousness but he quelled them. He didn't have the time to be miserable now. He must try to understand the plausibility of what he had seen, happening. His stomach muscles tightened while he considered the harrowing possibility of such a future.

Sensing his anxiety, Irene pulled herself up onto his arms and placed her warm paws on his shoulders. She was always good at comforting him and it worked now too, albeit weakly. He patted her head affectionately and tried to make sense of his thoughts.

His mind did not entertain the certainty of such a terrible thing happening to Kit. Kit deserved better. Ty wanted to make sure of that. He just didn't know how...

In the short respite from his thoughts brought by Irene's purring, he reminded himself of his previous apprehensions about the dangers of fighting the fate.

Maybe, the Ty from three years ago would have sprung into action at any indication of potential harm that may befall his loved ones. But, now, he was hesitant, as he had a daily reminder of his callousness in the form of his twin sister besides his ever-growing guilt and regret for his past actions. He cannot afford to act recklessly again.

But he needed to protect Kit from any potential harm...It felt like his sole purpose in the world.

He knew Kit was safe for now, under the care of Jem and Tessa. He didn't want to alarm him or his family with this unfounded terror that haunted him. He also reminded himself that Kit would not want to meet him. That would never change.

Maybe, he could do some more research about the Tarn and its abilities or...he could act now. His thoughts were whirling before he settled on a prominent one that was rational but also daunting.

He let Irene down and scrambled to his desk and took out a paper and pen.

**After all these years, he thought, the time has finally come for me to write to Kit.**


	2. Cirenworth Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit Herondale has found a family with the Carstairs at Devon. On Jem's birthday, Kit takes up a new challenge with the help of his little sister Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted wholesome Carstairs family content. This chapter was the result, which has a happier tone than the previous one.

**" Hey Min-Min, you're doing a good job !! Keep going !!"**

Kit Herondale encouraged his little sister Mina who was chasing Church around their living room with determination. The grouchy cat was trying to evade her advances but to no avail, as Mina managed to keep catching his tail.

He was beyond content observing his sister, who was, in fact, the only one who could get away with annoying Church. The immortal feline was affectionate of Mina but couldn't keep up with the toddler's curiosity at times, while nevertheless tolerating her. He would have gladly sat there, soaking in his sister's cute antics and the cat's predicament. But he had an important task for today, something he had been planning for months.

He must start now if he were to get it done before Jem and Tessa returned. He had been practising for this day with the help of his friend Amy, at her family's bakery.

Kit rounded up the ingredients and started mixing them on the kitchen counter. He was not confident because he had gotten it right only once in the past. Regardless, he kept going and placed the set batter into the oven for baking.

He was working on the frosting when Mina came into the kitchen exclaiming " Kittie!! There you are!! What are you doin'? " She hugged his legs tightly and looked up at him.

She had grown from an unassuming baby to this inquisitive toddler right in front of him. It all felt surreal to him even now. He had never imagined that he would have a loving family, much less a baby sister that adored him. Now, she was pulling his pants, awaiting his reply.

He bent down to pick her up and place her on the counter. He told her, " I'm baking a cake for Jem's birthday today "

She piped in " For Bapa ?? "

Kit nodded and continued " Yes, for Bapa. Do you wanna try the frosting, Min-Min? " He held out the spatula and she took some indulgently in her little fingers and tasted.

Her small face lit up with a satisfied grin as she declared " **Gē Ge,** you're the best !! ". Kit's heart skipped a beat, as it always did whenever she used the Chinese term for _brother_ when addressing him.

He was pulled from his musing as the oven started beeping. He pulled out the now baked carrot cake.

Yes, **Carrot cake** , the only cake agreed upon by the senior members of Cirenworth hall.

Tessa hated chocolates - he had shuddered, thinking ' _How Blasphemous !!!_ ', when he had learned about it - and, well, Jem didn't care much for desserts.

Kit moved on to slathering the cream cheese frosting he prepared on his cake and spread it uniformly as Amy had taught him.

 **Amy** had become his only friend at Devon and her being a mundane had helped him reconnect with the contemporary pop culture of the mundane world. They had a good rapport and hung out at least once a week, whenever Kit felt like he had enough training for the week.

The frosting was done and now he was ready to pipe down ' _Happy Birthday_ ' onto it but then he decided ' _Why not make it a gift from Mina too ?_ ' Thus, he addressed the wish to ' **_Bapa_** '.

By now, Mina was restless and wanted to help too. So, he guided her hand and together, they made a heart on the cake. She looked satisfied and squealed with delight " Bapa will love it !! "

Kit, on his way to secure the cake, assured her " Of course he will Min-Min !! Your hand's made it magical!! "

Now that the hard job was done, he set the table for the cake and anticipated the return of Jem and Tessa. They had gone to the farmer's market nearby, at least that's what Tessa had told him. She had assured him that she would keep Jem away from their home, providing ample time for Kit to prepare the cake.

Of course, Tessa was in on it with Kit, as they often were together in plans that involved surprising and/or anything to do with embarrassing Jem. They were a formidable team when it came to teasing the former silent brother, who was as clueless about modern society as he was oblivious to someone flirting with him.

In the last three years, Kit had succeeded to an extent in introducing him to all the mainstream movies. In fact, it had become a weekend ritual for the family; watching a new movie together, all curled up in their living room.

And those nights would all end with Mina fast asleep in Kit's arms while he explained all the contemporary references in the movie to the rest of the family. He was still not sure Jem understood them fully.

On such occasions, Kit would feel everything around him was a **pipe dream** that would disappear any moment now. There was no way he had a little sister **and** parental figures who cared for him as if he was their own.

Kit had wondered at such times...

> _Aren't they to me what a valuable shelter would be to a nomad **and** if that shelter was also a palace full of love and miracles? Isn't that not a mirage in the desert for a lost soul like him?_

He would then look again at Mina's trusting smile and observe Jem and Tessa's unwavering affection for him. And he would assure himself that **of course** , this was all undoubtedly real and most importantly were what made him happy at present.

**Yes, he was happy, there was no denial in that.**

He was as happy now as he could be since his father's death and the events that had followed.

He was grateful for this family that he could call his, for once.

After all, he owed that to Jem and Tessa for their efforts to make him feel included.

Now, Cirenworth held the majority of his pleasant memories as this was the place where he had first met his Min-Min.

Kit had never been more sure of anything than his bond with his little sister. She had come into his life unexpectedly and had become an irreplaceable part with her unconditional fondness for him. He was not sure if he was worthy of it but it warmed his heart now, as he looked at his sister trying to tie a bow on Church's tail.

She was assuring the cat in a calm voice " Don't worry !! This is only for today as it is Bapa's birthday " Church seemed to understand her and gave in to her vanity scheme. She tied a **bright red bow** to the base of the cat's tail with utmost care.

As she was done, she announced enthusiastically " See, you're the prettiest cat in the whole of Devon now " The feline **meowed** in response, startling Kit, as he had never seen the perennially grumpy cat do such a normal thing since he had known him.

Kit came to his senses as his cellphone chimed. This was his cue to set up the cake and light the candles. He brought the cake out of the fridge and onto the table and lit the candle.

Mina was hovering near the table when he bent down to pick her up in his arms. He could hear voices now outside the door.

The lights were off in the living room and the narrow rays of the setting sun hit the room as the door opened.

As soon as Jem opened the door, Mina started singing " Happy Birthday Bapa ..." in her lovely voice.

Kit too exclaimed " Happy 154th Jem !! " while switching on the lights.

Jem looked awestruck on witnessing Kit and Mina in front of the cake. He smiled when his gaze fell on Church, seated next to the cake with his prominent bow on display.

Tessa came to stand next to him with a proud grin on her face.

Mina gestured to be let down and ran to hug her father. Jem lowered himself and received her kisses and beamed when she wished him " A very happy birthday Bapa !! "

He picked her up while replying " Thank you my little melon " and moved towards the table.

Kit gestured at the carrot cake on the table and said " Hope you like the cake !! Happy Birthday Old Man !! "

Jem ignored the jibe and looked pleasantly surprised at Kit's creation and enveloped him into a hug along with Mina in his arms. " You never cease to amaze me Christopher" he said as he let Kit go with an adoring pat on his head. Kit couldn't help but feel warm towards the former silent brother.

For someone who had a minimal touch with human emotions for more than a century, Jem was an expert in evoking the right ones in others.

Tessa, who had been clicking a picture of the family embrace on her phone, complained of being left out. She came towards Kit and hugged him lovingly. He had never been hugged in such a way before he had met Tessa, at least not any that he had remembered.

It has always been a surprise for him, how warm and protective the gesture was... he had thought this is what a mother's hug must feel like.

Tessa let go of him and whispered " You did a good job my boy !! " and ruffled his hair affectionately... well she tried to...she could reach only the curls on his forehead. He had grown a lot since he had come here and had finally outgrown Jem last summer.

He replied with mock disappointment, " So, I have failed my Herondale ancestors **again** !! "

" Not a **great job** but merely a good job... I hope you change your mind once you taste the cake, for my poor heart's sake "

Tessa shook her head while chuckling and handed the knife on the table to Jem " Here you go love, Let's honour our boy's hard work with no further delay "

Jem proceeded to blow out the candle on the cake but not before looking at the portrait of his parabatai on the wall.

As he cut the cake, Mina belted out the Happy Birthday song perfectly as Kit had taught her, leading to him joining in too.

Jem picked a small piece of the cake and fed it to his daughter, who gobbled it with satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Kit cut another piece from the cake and tried to feed it awkwardly to Jem who looked at him with a content expression. His eyes widened as he ate the cake. He then proclaimed, " I can't believe that I've been blessed today with such a delectable cake. Here Tessa, have some " He fed some to Tessa who looked admiringly at Kit as she chewed on the carrot cake.

Kit was sure they weren't kidding - _as one would know if they knew these two_ \- but he was apprehensive as he tried a piece himself. He gasped out loud at the surprising burst of good flavour in his mouth.

> _Had he found his calling **finally** ? All this time training to be a shadowhunter and he could have been a **baker** !!_

Tessa looked at him fondly and turned to Jem and said " Of course, it is tasty. Our Kit does everything with no shortage of love and sincerity. Why would this be different? "

She added, " Why don't we take this celebration outside? The table's already laid out with the food we have bought "

Kit's family then proceeded towards their greenhouse, inside which laid an ornate wooden table, a reminiscent of the era Tessa and Jem had belonged to. He had learnt that this table used to belong to the Herondales when Tessa had been one herself. Will and Tessa would have dined with their children in this table more than a century ago.

Numerous candles adorned the table, burning brightly and casting the reflections of the trees surrounding the table upon the surrounding walls. Through the roof, Kit noticed that the moon was hiding behind the clouds and that the sky had turned darker.

Mina was chattering excitedly to her Bapa about how she had helped Kit with the cake decoration and how her Gē Ge had encouraged her to decorate Church too.

Kit perked up at that ' _Now that was TMI; his involvement in this endeavour_ '. Jem was a calm person, not easy to upset but Kit suspected even he might not be forgiving of any unfair treatment of his precious cat.

So, Kit tried to divert the topic by pointing at the display on the table " Look at the table Min-Min !! Bapa and Mama have brought your favourite orange chicken. Let's split up the contents shall we? "

There were authentic Chinese foods as well as take-outs on the table. They knew Kit used to enjoy such food back in L.A. and have always bought it for him, whenever possible.

Of course, Tessa would never hesitate to open a portal to L.A., to allow him to re-experience the city he grew up in. The only problem was that **Kit** didn't want to return there himself, too many memories attached to the place, some more painful than the others.

Now, the sole connection he had with the city was the take-out Jem and Tessa bought for him from time to time. Mina had also taken to his favourite food, choosing to eat them along with him.

They took their places on the table, with Mina next to him. She preferred to be fed by Kit, as her little fingers have not been accustomed to chopsticks yet.

Her parents sat across from them with copious amounts of **Xiaolongbao** \- soup dumplings from Jem's birth place, Shanghai - in front of them.

Kit opened up a box of orange chicken and fed the first piece to Mina. She gobbled it up readily.

Since he had come here, he has come to learn that both Jem and Tessa placed his needs before all else. He had thought then that such priority would not exist once their child was born. **He had been wrong**. They were never discriminative in their affection and care for him. It was evident from the way they seemed to understand that he was hurt in the past and were careful about bringing up the Blackthorns.

Kit had never expected to experience this kind of comfort and feeling of belongingness. In fact, when he moved in with the Carstairs, he was convinced that he would not be allowed to stay if he couldn't reflect Will Herondale in his actions or behaviours. But of course, he had been wrong in that case too.

Now, he concentrated on finishing up the delicious chicken along with his sister and moved on to the dumplings.

The dinner was a silent affair, after which they all huddled together for their nighttime ritual of listening to Jem play his violin.

Kit had never before been a big fan of classical music or even literature for that matter; both had changed since he had started residing here. He found Jem's music not only beautiful but oddly comforting in the way it brought vivid and pleasant images to his mind.

There was a sense of safety that came over Kit now as he listened with his eyes closed. Mina's warm little fingers were hanging on to his own as she sat on her mother's lap beside him.

They were all sitting under the newly bloomed autumn cherry tree in a corner of their greenhouse. Jem was standing under the tree while playing his violin. This was a fairly familiar site for the residents except that the pink petals falling around him made Jem look like a **Shoujo anime protagonist**. He definitely looked the part, with his unusual hair: a silver streak in an otherwise black head.

Kit immediately turned to whisper the same to Tessa, who proceeded to giggle not so discreetly. Of course, she understood anime references now, he had spent his time educating both Tessa and Jem on the finer aspects of contemporary media. He had succeeded spectacularly with Tessa - as she had with making him enjoy reading - to the point of her often engaging in passionate discussions with him.

He added to Tessa " What do you think Lily would call him if she witnessed this? " By then, Jem had finished his piece and was looking at them curiously.

" Definitely **Jemmy Blossom** " he quipped. She nodded with a conspiratorial grin " Absolutely and she would add ' _which I would love to blend in my Sakura tea_ ' "

Jem sighed hearing that and Kit observed that he had a slight blush in his cheeks. Both Kit and Tessa have been getting better in teasing the shy, 19th-century man, with the help of few pointers from Lily Chen herself, the loyal Brother Zachariah enthusiast.

Jem ignored the comment and asked Tessa if she had any requests. She nodded and asked " Will you play ours, Jem? " He smiled before starting to play again.

A gorgeous melody started, describing a place filled with joy and contentment and interspersed with equal parts melancholy and longing. It portrayed a love story among three souls that were intertwined forever and a bond that transcended time.

Kit had heard this piece numerous times before and knew of its significance. The impact it had on him now was different though. It evoked memories in him, the very ones he tried hard to suppress every day and a longing for a person dearest to him, whom he doubted he would ever meet again.

He felt particularly emotional today, his longing for his former companion from the Los Angeles Institute intensifying, as if someone had tugged the thread that bound him to Ty.

**That seemed absurd...**

There was nothing between them now nor was it then, not at least from Ty's side.

He was still feeling miserable with his thoughts when Jem finished. So, he decided to stay out for some time while the others went inside the house.

Mina mumbled " Good night " to him before laying back her head sleepily on her mother's shoulder. Tessa just smiled at him understandingly while Jem gave him a hug before they left for inside.

Kit ventured into the dark, walking with a purpose, towards the garden surrounding their house. It was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He had spent hours training on these grounds with Jem. He even knew every rock in the footpath; what with him falling on them several times during running or fighting.

He was heading now towards the wooden swing in the east corner of the property. Jem had told him that the Carstairs who lived here in the past had installed it for their children. It was a beautiful bench swing that faced the neighbouring fields.

Kit loved spending his time here, typically at nights when he could star gaze in the clear, rural sky. No one would disturb him here and it had truly become his own spot. He came here whenever he felt overwhelmed and to ruminate on his thoughts.

Tonight, he was thinking about Ty, as usual, missing him.

He felt guilty... he didn't have any right to miss Ty considering he was the one who had left him.

He looked up at the stars- ' **Stars** ' was one of Ty's comfort words- and smiled. Wonder if he had any new words now?

Kit had learned to control his thoughts regarding Ty to a great extent in his time here - not without difficulty - restricting them to only the times he spent here on this bench.

This was broken when he had met Julian and Emma when they had visited here during their travel year. It was difficult for Kit to look at Julian without finding a resemblance to Ty.

Emma had hugged him as soon as she saw him and sought assurance of his well being. They both were warm and friendly during their stay.

Thankfully, they hadn't prod him much about his reason for leaving. Maybe, they had just attributed it to the safety concerns over his faerie heritage.

They didn't mention much about Ty either, except that he was at the Scholomance and often sent them letters and postcards.

Well, except when Emma had encountered him alone in the hallway once and said " You know... Ty would love to hear from you " before she was interrupted by Julian calling her.

He hadn't been able to reply " I am not so sure of that ".

Then, there was that time Livvy had come here and he had learnt about the threat to Ty and had given up his mother's heron pendant for his protection.

He wished that he could learn more about Ty's life but he wasn't sure if he would like to hear about it over being present for it. The thought unnerved him.

In his early days at Cirenworth, he was heartbroken and had dreaded his memories of Ty. Now, he still felt a dull pain in his chest when thinking of him but this was mostly due to a sense of yearning rather than regret and pain.

Gradually, his longing for Ty's companionship came to dominate over his guilt and remorse but that didn't mean he didn't feel them anymore. It was just that as time went, he had learnt to pay attention to the good memories over the painful ones, albeit his frequent lapses.

Jem and Tessa's anecdotes about their past had helped a little. Their recollections were always tinted with a wistful but pleasant lens, even their painful memories.

He wanted to reassess his own memories... But even thinking about disentangling his past, left him feeling as if he was running a marathon and hanging onto a cliff's edge at the same time.

He took a deep breath and tried to locate Orion's belt in the sky to calm himself.

As he focused his eyes upwards, a sudden bright source approached him from his left. He gasped out loud before realizing that it was a fire message.

' _Could it be Jace ?_ '

He liked to keep up with Kit as often as he could.

He waited for the blazing message to land on his hand.

Once it settled, he opened up the folded white paper carefully. He saw that it was addressed to him but not to Kit, to **Christopher**.

The only person that addressed him that way was Jace.

He sighed while muttering " Of course, who else would send me a message? "

But then he noticed that the handwriting was off.

He examined closely at the " **Dear Christopher** " and realized with a jolt that this was familiar handwriting, one that he had witnessed in meticulously taken notes: a neatly written, cursive array of words with peculiarly curved ' ** _r_** 's that he could have recognized anywhere.

A distinct one, that belonged to none other than the boy he had spent the most time with at the Los Angeles Institute.... this was a message from **Tiberius Blackthorn**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me at my tumblr : fantasy-rep, if you want to discuss this fic.


	3. The Consequence of What-ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit acts on Ty's message for him. Where does it lead him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. As trite as it may sound, life got in the way. Writing this fic is very important to me and I assure you that I won't abandon it.

**Kit Herondale stood in front of the towering old cathedral, wondering if his presence here was warranted.** He had been deliberating under this street lamp for what felt like hours.

Tessa had opened a portal from Devon for him. He sighed now, opening the gates to the gothic building...it was time to go in. They would be waiting for him.

The New York Institute never failed to awe him, despite his several visits. It was magnificent in its height, overwhelming even in the dusk light. It donned an air of mystery that pulled you in, while its eerie facade terrified you from any thought of approaching it.

Kit couldn't help but compare it with the only other institutes he was familiar with: The Los Angeles and London Institutes. All three churches, except, the latter two somehow blended with their surroundings. This one though stood out like a sore thumb in the busy Manhattan neighbourhood.

In one of his past visits, he had thought that this would be the obvious abode of a sinister supervillain in a low-budget thriller. He had been almost right... He had learnt later from Simon that the mundane facade of the institute, had indeed been the backdrop for a few indie horror movies.

He opened the door to the Institute and was greeted with the familiar voices of Jace and Clary.

> " Jace, calm down. It's not a big deal. This is not Kit's first time. Stop it or I'm calling Simon to record this...you wouldn't like one of those edits again would you? "
> 
> "I'm obliged to acquaint him with the traditions of our legendary family, Clary. Not even you could stop me..."

Kit exhaled heavily.

He wasn't ready to take in his cousin's shenanigans now. He moved further ahead, before stopping near the landing where the heads of the institute were busy arguing, oblivious to Kit's presence. He cleared his throat and said, " Hello Clary, need some help? "

Clary turned around surprised, " Kit !! You're here. I'm so glad to see you ", she patted his arm excitedly. She continued, " Well, yes, I need your help" and gestured at the head of her fiancé.

Jace was wearing a ridiculous headgear, with a monstrous-looking duck adorning it. Of course, he was...

Jace had taken it upon himself to sensitise Kit to the sacred traditions of the Herondales since he had learnt that Kit - to his absolute horror- loved ducks. He is yet to cease in his campaign to dissuade Kit from the **"demonic birds"**.

Kit wished he had a normal cousin; except not really...then who else would be capable of distracting him- _so spectacularly_ -from his worries. He felt a flush of warmth towards Jace.

Jace was leaning forward to hug him now. Kit reciprocated with a quick hug.

Jace then looked at him up and down while commenting, " Christopher, I see you have buffed up since I saw you last. I'm glad my mentoring has worked "

Kit shrugged nonchalantly.

He took that as an affirmation and grinned all self-satisfied. " I've made all the necessary arrangements for your stay here. You will have a splendid time, well, apart from the mission " he assured.

Kit just stared.

He raised his eyebrows, noting Kit's quiet demeanour and shared a look with Clary. He said " We had planned to have a take-out dinner. Why don't you join us? "

Kit smiled at him with a nod, before reaching up to pull the duck hat from Jace's head and donning it on his own. He said with a cheeky grin, " Thank you, Jace, for such a thoughtful gift. You have satisfied my adoration for duck collectables of all forms. Get me a dragon duck next time "

Jace groaned aloud, while Clary burst out laughing.

* * *

The dinner had been a quiet affair, after which Kit had been introduced to his room at the Institute. He sat there on his new bed, pondering over his observations of the night.

He had noticed that the residents of the Institute were quite exhausted, in spite of their enthusiasm at his arrival. It was evident from Clary's dark circles and Jace's wild hair. There was a tense nature to their stances, ready to spring at the slightest hint of danger.

It was to be expected since they were helping Alec's Clave-in-exile, besides dealing with the new development in the streets of New York.

 **Downworlders** were getting killed in the past few months, in isolated incidents. The only clue was that the _modus operandi_ matched the murder of a downworlder couple three years ago.

The Conclave of New York had strengthened and increased the frequencies of their patrols to prevent further losses. Special patrols under the **Downworlder-Shadowhunter alliance** had been constituted for the purpose. In fact, Clary and Jace had gone for the same tonight.

They had declined Kit's offer to join, citing his unfamiliarity with the city. Besides, he could start his patrols for the mission once the others arrived, they said.

The others... **the Centurions** , would arrive early tomorrow.

The thought made Kit almost queasy.

He would be meeting Ty after a long time. He didn't know how they would get past the awkwardness between them.

**He wondered if Ty would even recognize him.**

Kit fiddled with the paper in his pocket. He took it out and smoothed the worn-out edges.

Ty had sent the message a week ago. He had been curious and slightly concerned when he had realized it was Ty's.

He had read it numerous times since then...

He reread now while tracing each word with his finger:

> **Dear Christopher,**
> 
> **I have been assigned my first mission in New York, to investigate mysterious energy emanating from the Shadow Market there. I believe there's a link between Barnabas Hale and this phenomenon.**
> 
> **I trust you will understand me when I tell you, I couldn't help but think of you. I remember your familiarity and ease in dealing with the denizens of the Shadow Market.**
> 
> **Hence, as the leader, I am requesting you to accompany us on this mission. Your inputs would be highly appreciated and you would be a valuable addition to the team.**
> 
> **Besides, it is not an exclusive mission for the Centurions. Students of the Shadowhunter Academy will also be a part of it...Dru will be there.**
> 
> **I'm not sure if you would read this or would even consider coming but I hope you do.**
> 
> **If you do, please come to the New York Institute next week.**
> 
> **Regards,**
> 
> **Tiberius Blackthorn**

It was the most formal, any communication between them had ever been.

He had **hated** it; hated that Ty was distant now and that he was needed only for a mission by the other boy.

It had made him feel miserable.

But, he couldn't help the tiny hope that arose in his heart, at a chance to meet Ty again and the thought of Ty needing him for something, even as trivial as his familiarity with the Shadow Market.

He sighed, disappointed with himself... _his innate desire to be a part of Ty's life, to mean something to him_...it had never disappeared.

After he had received the message, he hadn't been sure if it was real or just a manifestation of his wishful thinking.

He had then stayed cooped up in his room, holding onto the message, keeping a watch so that it didn't disappear.

Logically, he knew he shouldn't go. He had a life at Devon with his loving family, untouched by any harm courtesy of his legacy.

Unfortunately, his mind had refused to budge from the W **hat-ifs**...

> _What if this was his last chance to meet Ty in the flesh? What if they ended up never talking to each other till they died? or worse, What if he didn't get to see Ty ever again?_

**Those had terrified him.**

Then, he had been haunted by a particular memory, when he had believed he was dying, after the encounter with the Riders of Mannan. He had tried to ask Emma then - with what he had believed to be his last breath - to " _Tell Ty that I am sorry_ "

Dread had filled his mind: _What if he fails to ask Ty for his forgiveness, for not being a good friend, for letting him endanger himself, just because Kit didn't want to be left out and for making him cry with his harsh words?_

It was long overdue and Ty deserved to know, except Kit was **clueless** on how to act on that.

He had decided then that his participation in the mission could be the first step towards it, at least, in opening up a dialogue between them.

It wouldn't be an easy task, it would hurt him to be so close to Ty.

But Kit was willing **to try** , **to act** , which he had failed to do in the past years.

It was hard at first, to convince Jem and Tessa. They were concerned at his sudden interest in a mission and feared for his safety.

To them, Kit's safety was the priority and they worried about him attracting dangerous attention if he left Devon, alone.

Kit had assured them that it would be a short mission and besides " Where else would I get to show off my Shadowhunter training? I think it will be a good opportunity, Jem " he said.

They agreed, but only after confirming that Jace and Clary were in the Institute and would take care of him, for they were one of the few who safeguarded Kit's dangerous secret.

He had packed lightly and waited for Tessa to open the portal for his departure.

The previous day, Tessa had done her best to place a shield on his powers. His hereditary faerie powers were transient, having appeared only intermittently since that day at Idris.

He had trained with Tessa to wield it but all to no avail, since he couldn't even voluntarily manifest it in the first place. Tessa, however, had told him she could sense the power in him, **dormant and waiting for an outlet**.

Even though the dark origins of the power let Tessa and Magnus feel it, they were yet to decipher its nature and extent. She was able to only place a shield, a minor deterrent on its volatility.

During the time of departure, Mina had hugged him close and murmured " I will miss you Gē-Ge", with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He had rubbed her head lovingly while assuring her that he would be back soon and that he would say ' _Hi_ ' to Max and Rafe for her. Tessa had asked him to be good and return safely. Jem had just smiled and hugged him before sending him off through the portal.

At present, lying wide awake in an unfamiliar room, with its blank wooden walls and the Manhattan skyline visible from his window, Kit missed his family.

He was anxious to meet Ty and even Dru tomorrow. At the same time, he wished that the time would pass by soon and that the dawn would arrive...he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

He closed his eyes and played one of Jem's compositions on his iPod. It calmed his nerves and brought in a sense of familiarity.

Kit drifted towards what would most likely be a restless sleep, with the words ' ** _I couldn't help but think of you_ **' lingering in his mind. He looked forward to a day that was bound to be, vastly different from the ones of the last three years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me at my Tumblr: fantasy-rep, if you would like to discuss this fic. I appreciate all your comments even if I may not be able to reply to each of them. Thank you all for the kudos and comments!!


	4. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla Blackthorn looked forward to finally be a part of a mission, but that came second only to meeting her brother again. What awaits her at the New York Institute?

The black car rolled determinedly through the Manhattan traffic, making lethargic progress, in an endless sea of cabs.

Though it has been two years since Dru had joined the academy, she has been to the New York Institute only once before. She was excited about the mission obviously but not as much as for seeing her brother again.

She and her brother Ty had gotten closer since the unfortunate events at Idris. She would be meeting him after a long time; what with their breaks **never aligning**.

Beside her, **Thais** was immersed in her book, occasionally glancing up to notice their progress on road.

 **Louis** , on the wheel, was trying his best not to hit the cab in front of him, despite its erratic manoeuvres. He must be regretting this new American experience, Dru thought.

Of course, this miserable journey of theirs could have been avoided, if they had come through a portal. Well, hard luck for them, since portals were being regulated and they stayed within the state, **unlike the centurions**.

It was fifteen more minutes before they reached the gothic cathedral, which was the New York Institute. She had loved it on her first visit. Now, she observed it admiringly, captivated by the building's mystic charm.

Thais joined her behind the car, to collect all their belongings. Louis offered to carry their weapons trunk. They didn't refuse as he could get pushy, in an awkwardly polite way. It's best to let him carry on his _"gentlemanly duties"_.

Dru followed her friend through the entrance. Thais whistled, amazed, now that they were closer.

"This place seems right up our alley, doesn't it _Dru bear_?"

Dru scoffed at the new nickname. She could count on Thais to be ridiculous, irrespective of the place.

She replied to the other girl, "Oh, we're definitely watching that slasher film here. There's no other perfect setting". Dru was glad at the moment that she had a friend, who appreciated her morbid interests.

As soon as they pushed the door open to the institute, they were greeted with the sight of four shadowhunters - all in gear and immersed in a serious discussion.

Isabelle noticed them first and greeted them with a smile. She placed her hand on Simon's arm to stop him from speaking further.

 _Of course, the adults didn't want to traumatize them_ , she thought sourly.

Meanwhile, Jace and Clary rushed towards them in a coordinated manner. Clary pulled her into a hug which she returned awkwardly.

 **Thais Pedroso** , to her right, was **comparing her biceps** with Jace, who was equally indulgent.

This wasn't new for them both...well, Jace had been to the academy for guest lectures before, and Thais- _for reasons unknown_ -had declared her intention to best him in muscle building of all things.

Dru shook her head. She must give up analyzing her friend's actions, gradually.

Soon, Isabelle and Simon joined them. Simon inquired about Beatriz and Catarina, and sincerely empathized with their travails at the academy.

After a few minutes of these formalities, Dru and Thais were shown to their room. It was a huge room with two beds in opposite corners. The two girls settled in and wondered if Louis made it into the institute.

 **Louis** **Rayhorn** was from the Brussels institute. He had an easygoing and helpful attitude which should have technically made him popular...but sadly, he was also nosy and emitted an uneasy aura.

He was an able shadowhunter but an _okayish_ companion. They were one of the only ones, who didn't mind his company. Because, Louis, for all his eccentricities, was their well-intentioned friend.

Thais worried now, " What if he got into trouble or worse, lost?"

Dru frowned, " I don't think Clary and Jace would abandon him. They knew he was coming too."

The other girl continued as if Dru hadn't spoken, " Let's go explore the institute. Find the weapons room. Maybe we'll find him there"

Dru nodded. She was still in the process of figuring out her signature weapon. Maybe, a look at the extensive collections of the New York Institute would help.

They roamed two floors aimlessly before stumbling upon a metal door with seraph blades carved on it.

" Very subtle" observed Thais. She pulled the handle and let herself in. Dru followed.

At once she stepped in, she heard her friend exclaim " Oh there he is!! I'm glad you made it here intact!! "

Dru followed Thais' gaze to the back of the room.

In front of a huge wooden trunk stood two figures; Louis was facing them and beside him, she saw a blond head diving into the trunk.

 _Must be Jace,_ she thought, but then realized that there was something odd about his physique.

Louis interjected her thoughts with his " Oh hey girls!! I was about to ask **Christopher** here to show me to my room. If not for him, I would have been wandering cluelessly"

Dru was perplexed, _Wait, Christopher!?_

Just then, the blond boy pulled himself upright and turned towards them.

Dru gasped...her mind was reeling.

The boy in front of her was taller, muscular, and held himself in an unmistakable Shadowhunter gait.

But his eyes; they gave it away...he was Kit... **Kit Herondale** was standing before her, older but still the same.

Kit Herondale looked equally unnerved as her, his blue eyes widening in surprise. ' _Dru_ ' he mouthed.

Dru wasn't going to let him continue. She stormed towards him.

" What are you doing here?" she asked not too politely.

Kit's face was imperceptible. He seemed to be mulling over this question. He sighed before answering " I am here to be a part of the mission, **same** as you Dru "

He tried to avoid her eyes while talking.

 ** _Of course, he's lying!_ **she noted with frustration; He hasn't changed at all since then.

Suddenly a warm hand pressed against her left arm. She turned around to see Thais looking concerned.

Dru inhaled sharply. She didn't want to do this here. Not now...

She turned around abruptly and left the room, hurrying down the hallway.

She had wanted to ask Kit: _Why did you leave without a farewell? Why did you lie to me about my sister?_

But they got lost in the thoughts that bombarded her now...

> **_What if Ty sees him? He's going to get hurt again...Oh, what should I do? What should I do?_ **

In the past, she had wanted to punch Kit if she met him again...for hiding the truth from her...and later on, for **abandoning** her brother.

Her brother, **Ty.**.. he might be here already!!

 _What if he's shocked by Kit's presence?_ **He wouldn't know** , just like her, and he won't handle such surprises well.

Maybe she could get to him before he stumbled upon Kit.

She was walking fast and unaware of where she was going until she reached the end of a hallway. There was a massive wooden door.

She was about to turn back when she heard tense whispers from behind the door.

Dru inched towards the door warily.

She heard a female voice " I **am** quite sure of my source"

Then, a male voice commented, " ' _Something precious_ ' huh?...the last time that was used, it turned out to be Ash Morgenstern"

It was Jace.

Clary's solemn voice added, " It won't be him again, obviously... Emma and Julian saw him stay in Thule."

_**Ash Morgenstern...** _

Dru remembered Jules and Emma talking about the Seelie Queen and Sebastian's son-after they had returned from Thule.

_What does he have to do with anything now?_

She was startled from her thoughts by fast-approaching footsteps.

She looked up dubiously.

 _Sigh_...It was only Thais. Dru pulled her away from the door and into a dimly-lit corridor.

Thais looked at her with indignation. " I came looking for **you** , Dru!!", she said.

And continued, " By the way, are you alright? I guess you've met Christopher before...I was worried there...I've **never** seen you act this way"

Dru took a deep breath and looked at her friend's dark brown eyes, filled with concern.

She answered " Don't worry, I'm quite alright, Thais... Yes, I know him. And his name is Kit by the way"

" _Okayy_...what's really up with you and mini-Jace there?" asked her friend.

Dru wasn't ready to talk about this. She had to look for Ty anyway.

She asked instead, " Thais, do you know when the centurions would be arriving?"

Thais nodded, " Oh, I'm pretty sure they're here already. In fact, I saw a glimpse of a portal in the entrance, on my way"

By the time she could finish, they heard a **loud bang** from the front of the institute. They jumped in surprise and moments later, both of them were hurrying towards the foyer.

Dru exited the hallway first, only to find a huge commotion.

There was a pileup of scattered weapons, interspersed with people on the floor.

She saw Louis in the dead centre _,_ with a couple of centurions lying beside him. He seemed to be unhurt.

None of them looked injured, only bewildered.

She suddenly realized, _her brother must be in this chaos_.

Before she could scan the room for him, she caught a glimpse of a flash of light and a hiss of pain.

She turned impulsively towards her left to find Ty in the corner, standing behind a pillar.

She noticed him holding someone towards the wall, away from a **metal shelf** that had fallen to the floor. The heavy shelf had made a substantial dent on the floor. It could have severely injured the person.

She walked towards him, only to find that Ty had pushed none other than **Kit-** away from the shelf's path.

Besides, Ty looked visibly anxious... Dru then noticed with dread that **Kit Herondale had slumped down against the wall.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write Dru's POV. I hope she's not too OOC...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I appreciate comments and suggestions. I'll try my best to keep updating this work as it is very dear to me.


End file.
